Look Out, Hogwarts!
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: Everyone's favorite demigods are sent to Hogwarts in order to help teach wizards how to survive in the modern world. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lily Crites

Age: immortal, but appears to be 16

Parents: Amphitrite (goddess), Poseidon (god)

Status: goddess of the currents &amp; tides

Looks: Long black hair, blue-green eyes, medium height, seahorse tattoo on her ankle

Friends: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Travis, Conner, most people at camp

Enemies: Kronos, Gaea, monsters, Drew Tanaka, Clarisse La Rue, Hera, Aphrodite

Weapons: Sword (turns into a pen like Percy's), bow &amp; arrows (turn into charms on a silver charm bracelet), dagger (same as bow &amp; arrows)

BF: you'll see... )

Has the same powers as Percy

Personality: smart, funny, sweet, loyal, protective, DON'T MAKE HER MAD!

Additional:

Her fatal flaw is hubris, as well as loyalty.

She thinks of Sally as her adoptive mother, as she never really got to know her real mother, Amphitrite.

**A/N~ Okay, so I fixed a few things, made her seem a lot less Mary-Sue like, hopefully. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Meeting at the Big House

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was walking around in the woods, looking for something to kill. Hey, even goddesses can be ADHD sometimes.  
Then I heard a sound behind me.  
_hissss..._  
_Perfect. _I thought to myself, as a small smile crossed my lips. I turned around to see a giant scorpion coming at me.  
"Oh, come on! I'd like at least a bit of a challenge." I whined, before tapping the dagger charms on my bracelet. Instantly, two 16-inch Celestial Bronze daggers appeared in my hands, and I attacked.  
(section deleted due to violence that would make many readers want to barf for days)  
_Well that didn't take too long_ I thought happily, then tensed as I heard more noise coming from behind me.  
After a moment, I whirled around, daggers already slashing through the air. Before they could hit my target, though, a Stygian iron sword stopped the motion.  
"Gods, Lily. Watch where you're aiming those things!" A familiar, exasperated voice said, and I blushed slightly.  
"Sorry, Nico."  
He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down my spine.  
Fine, I'll admit it. I am in love with Nico di Angelo.  
And the best part?  
I smiled lazily as his hand came up to rest on my cheek, before pulling me into a sweet, passionate kiss.  
He's in love with me, too.

After a minute or two, Nico pulled away.  
"So why are you out here, anyway?" he asked me, and I blushed.  
"I got bored." I said, and he smirked at my answer.  
"Well then I'm glad that I came to find you." he said. "Chiron's got a quest for us." He said softly, and I laughed happily.  
"Well then, LET'S GO, ALREADY!" I cried, dragging Nico along behind me.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Nico, wake up." I sang softly into his ear. It was the next day and he had to leave to go on his quest. "Nico, get up." I said again. Slowly, he rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hmm...? Am I in Elysium?" He murmured sleepily. "What? No, you're in the Hades cabin at camp." I said. "Are you sure?" he is awake now, "because I'm pretty sure that I'm looking at an angel." And with that, he pulled me on top of him, and we stared to kiss. I could hear my heart beat faster, as I felt his lips on mine. I pulled away, and said to him, "C'mon Nicky, you have to get up! Chiron said that you have to leave soon, or else you'll miss the train! Now GET UP!" I screamed as I pushed him off of the bed. Then I left the room so he could get ready. We had said our goodbyes last night, so he wouldn't have to see me cry when he left. A whole month without my Nicky, what am I going to do?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

After I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed the trunk that Hecate had made for me. It had my books, wand, and robes in it, along with some weapons, drachma, nectar, &amp; ambrosia. Also, there were some pictures of Lily &amp; I in there. Man, am I going to miss her! Chiron had told me the night before that I would need to shadow travel to Platform 9 3/4, at King's Cross Station. I knew it would take a lot of energy out of me, but I had gotten a lot of sleep the night before, so hopefully I will be fine. I concentrated, and the shadows gathered together in front of me, making a doorway to the station. I stepped thru, and immeadiately was hit by the sheer confusion of the place. Then, I realized that I had overstepped my limits, and passed out from exhaustion.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I had just walked through the barrier into Platform 9 3/4 with my dad &amp; stepmother, when I felt something very familiar: a cold chill running down my spine, like the shadows in the room were spitting something out. I smirked, knowing that only one person could make that feeling happen, and watched for where all the shadows in the room were meeting. Then, just as I had expected, the one and only Nico Di Angelo popped out of the shadows. I had just enough time to wonder, "Why is Nico here?" when he collapsed. Frantically, I ran over to him, knowing that 3 other people would be doing the same. Sure enough, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigin got to him just as I did. We all looked at each other in confusion, until I said, "Luna, please get his trunk. Neville, Seamus, help me get him on the train and into an empty car. I don't know what Death Breath is doing here, but we have to take him with us." And with that, we carried him onto the train.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. "Ugh," I moaned. "Where am I?" I tried to get up, but I was still a bit too weak for that. As soon as I had spoken, the laughter stopped. Someone was laying me back down, and I heard a familiar voice saying, "Its ok, Nico. You passed out once you got to Platform 9 3/4. Here, eat this." I opened my mouth and someone put a small square of ambrosia in my mouth. It tasted like Aunt Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies, my favorite thing to eat. Once the ambrosia had finished its job, I sat up and opened my eyes to see 3 people that I had thought were dead. "Neville! Luna! Drakon! Seamus! What are you guys doing here?" "Nico, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Draco, especially once we get to Hogwarts." Draco growled at me. "Ok, fine", I said, too happy to see them to even care. "But what are you guys doing here? Especially you two," I said accusingly, "Annabeth thinks that her favorite little brother &amp; sister are dead!" They all just grinned at me. Then Luna said, "Well you know that quest we went on 4 years ago. We're still on that quest. We were sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends." I started yelling, "No way! That's why I'm here, too! And Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Thalia, and Lily are all coming in a month. You two are going to be in _so_ much trouble when Annabeth sees you!" And with that, Neville, Seamus and I started laughing at the ridiculous looks on their faces. All 5 of us were laughing histerically, when all of a sudden, we heard from the hallway, "Luna? Neville? Seamus? Why on earth are you hanging out with Malfoy, of all people? And who is the new Death Eater?" We al stopped laughing at the same time, and turned to look at the door. Standing there were 3 people, 2 boys &amp; a girl, who all had their sticks out and pointed at me. Then Luna said, in a daydream-like voice very different than her normal one, "Nico, meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, a.k.a. the Golden Trio."

**A/N ~ In this story, Draco Malfoy &amp; Luna Lovegood are children of Athena, Neville Longbottom is a son of Demeter, and Seamus Finnigan is a son of Hermes. Please comment &amp; rate my story, I would like to get 30 ratings/comments before I will write the next chapter. Oh, and since I forgot to say it earlier, here is the disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, Rick Riordan &amp; J.K. Rowling do that. Only the story line and any OOCs are mine. If you steal them, Zeus will come down and smite you with his master bolt! *thunder rumbles ominously* Yay! This is my longest chapter so far!**


	4. Meeting the Golden Trio

**A/N ~ Anything in quotes &amp; italics is said in Ancient Greek.**

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron, Hermione, and I had sat down in a car on the Hogwarts Express &amp; were just talking, when all of a sudden we heard someone shout from the car behind us: "Luna! Neville! Drakon! Seamus! What are you guys doing here?" We all looked at each other, and then, wands out, went to go see what was going on. We just stood outside the door for a minute, listening to what they were saying, but we couldn't figure out much. Then we heard an unfamiliar voice say "...you guys are dead meat...". Once we heard that, I quickly tore open the car door to see the most unusual sight ever: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, &amp; a boy who looked about our age with black hair, olive skin, and all-black clothes. They were all laughing hysterically, &amp; it looked like they had known each other for a long time.

I raised my wand &amp; pointed it at the Death Eater kid, &amp; saw Hermione &amp; Ron do the same. Once I had gotten my wits together, I said "Luna? Neville? Seamus? Why are you hanging out with Malfoy, of all people? And who is the new Death Eater?" Finally, they all noticed us, &amp; their laughter died down. Then Luna said, "Meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, &amp; Hermione Granger, a.k.a. the Golden Trio." The new kid laughed, &amp; said something in a different language, **_"Really? You call those three the Golden Trio? That's an insult to the original Golden Trio, if you know what I mean." _**Then all 5 of them started cracking up.

I was starting to get mad, so I started to yell at the Death Eater kid: "Who are you? Its obvious that you're a Death Eater, but why are you here? It's obvious that Malfoy brought you with him, but why?" The kid just looked at me for a second, then started laughing again. "Seriously, man? Who would want to eat Thanatos? I mean, come on, that's disgusting!"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted. I was seriously mad now. I went over to the kid &amp; grabbed the front of his shirt. That got him to shut up. Then I asked him "Who are you?" He just looked at me with this totally calm look on his face, and said "I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo. I'm an exchange student from America. Who are you?" I could hear Ron &amp; Hermione's gasps of astonishment from behind me. I was a bit shocked, but then I realized he must just be playing dumb. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." "Ok. Hey, can you let go of my shirt now, please? And then can you stop spying on my friends &amp; I? Thanks."

Totally embarrassed, we left. When we got back to our car, Ron immeadiately said, "He is totally a Death Eater, I mean, what else could he be? Right, Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione wasn't paying attention to Ron at all. I wonder what's up with her?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_**"What was up with that? Are you sure they shouldn't be renamed the Annoying Trio? Or the Hostile Trio?" **_ I quipped. We all started laughing again, &amp; then Neville looked out the window. "Hey guys, we should put on our robes, we'll be at the school in a couple of minutes."

**A/N~ Hey y'all, this is DaughterofAthenaAOE! In case you were wondering, the original Golden Trio reference is to either Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, or the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Nico's P.O.V.

After they had all changed into their robes, I followed the rest of the demigods off of the train, until I heard someone calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' Years o'er 'ere!" I walked over to where the voice was coming from, &amp; saw a giant. I would have drawn my stygian iron sword and run him through, but Chiron had told me about this Rubeus Hagrid beforehand. I walked up to him, &amp; he said, "Why, 'ello there. Yer a bit bigger tan the firs' years are. Are you the exchange student?" When I nodded yes, he pointed to one of the boats &amp; told me to get in. I paled, thinking that I would have to cross over Poseidon's domain. "Oh, schist!" **(A/N ~ don't you just love HoO references;))**

Slowly, I got into the boat, silently praying to every god &amp; goddess that I could think of. Luckily, Uncle Poseidon was in a good mood, because he didn't drown me or send any sea monsters after me. Although some of the first years in the boat with me were looking at me weirdly, probably wondering why I was muttering, "Please don't kill me uncle, please, please don't kill me!" Then I just gave them my deluxe death glare, and they backed off. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, we reached the shore. I jumped out of the boat &amp; started kissing the ground, I was so happy to just be alive still! Then, we were all herded into a large dining room, which I later learned was called the Great Hall. There were around 200 kids at each of the 4 tables, &amp; they were all staring at me. Then, following all of the little kids to the front of the room, I heard a very familiar voice call out, "When I call your name, please come to the front of the room, and you will then be sorted into your Houses." She then proceeded to call out the little kids' names, &amp; would put a hat on their heads once they sat down on the stool next to her. The hat would then call out something: either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.

Finally, the lady got to my name on the list, &amp; I could hear her give a little gasp of recognition. "Di Angelo, Nico!" Professor McGonagall briskly called out. I ran up the aisle to where she was standing, calling, "Aunt Minny!" Once I had finally gotten up to her, I gave her a big hug. Minerva McGonagall is our Greek teacher at Camp Half-Blood, and is a bit of a legend, being the only child of Athena to have brown hair. Aunt Minny smiled at me, saying "If it isn't my favorite nephew! I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts, Nico dear!" "Yep, I'm here on a job for Aunt Tate." "Well, then, lets get you sorted, alright?" Aunt Minny said with a grin. I sat down on the stool, for about 5 minutes, before the hat finally called out:

"WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS THIS? A SON OF -! BUT SO BRAVE! BETTER BE...GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione's P.O.V.

When Professor McGonagall called out Nico's name - or as I like to think of him, Mr. Devilishly Handsome - you could hear something different in her voice. Then the hottie himself came running up the aisle, his silky black locks shining in the candle light, with a gorgeous smile lighting up his already godly face. _Stop it, Hermione!_ I thought to myself.  
_You already have a crush on Ron, remember? _  
_But you can have a crush on more than one boy, can't you?  
Well, I suppose you can...  
Hah!_  
So I went back to staring at his gorgeous figure. Once Nico was sorted into Gryffindor, all of the girls in the Great Hall were staring at him with lust, and the boys were staring at him with envy, Dumbledore began to speak. "As all of you have noticed, we have a new student from Mr. Brunner's School of Wizarding and Witchery in America. 5 other students from his school will be joining us in a month, &amp; they will be teaching a new class. They will be in 5th year."  
Instantly, the wheels in my brain started turning. He was in our year(Yay!). What new subject would Nico &amp; his friends be teaching? Why did the subject need 6 teachers? And most importantly, is Nico single? 


	6. First Class - Oh Joy!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When we got to the classroom, everyone was already there waiting for us. Our first class period was with the Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin 5th years. "Ok, everyone. We are going to start with just the basics - the 12 Olympian Gods." Then I noticed Hermione's hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" She put her hand down &amp; said meanly, "Yes, I was wondering what your experience in teaching is. I mean, you are teenagers, not teachers! And furthermore, I am quite certain that I know more about Greek Mythology than you do! I have been studying it since I was 12!" She finished with a self-satisfied smile. I just laughed, &amp; said, "Very well then, Miss Granger. I will give you a challenge. Each of us will ask you a question. You will write down your answers on a piece of paper. For every question you answer correctly, you will get to choose your prize. For every question you answer incorrectly, we will get to choose your punishment. Do you accept?" She nodded yes, &amp; I added, "Anyone else who would like to try the challenge can. Just write down your answers on a piece of parchment." Once I had said that, Draco, Neville, &amp; Seamus smirked &amp; pulled out parchment &amp; quills.

I started off the questions. "Who was the Greek god of death?" She snorted &amp; started to say something, but I cut her off. "Miss Granger, since you consider yourself to be so clever, then why don't you use a quill to answer the questions like you were asked to?" She turned bright red, &amp; stopped talking. Then the rest of us asked our questions.

Percy - "What is the product of a god &amp; mortal called?" I laughed &amp; told him off: "that's too easy, Seaweed Brain!" He just shrugged &amp; gave me his classic smirk that always makes my heart melt.  
Thalia - "How many maiden goddesses are there, &amp; what are their names?"  
Nico - "Name all of the metals used in weaponry to kill monsters."  
Rachel - "Who is the Greek god of prophecy, &amp; what method did he use?"  
Finally, it was Lily's turn. "Who is the oldest Olympian god or goddess?"

After everyone who had tried our challenge was done writing their answers, Percy &amp; Rachel collected the papers. Then, we just let them talk amongst themselves for the rest of the class, while we gossiped in Ancient Greek. After the Hermione incident, we didn't have any more problems for the rest of the day. 


	7. Hermione gets Served

Percy's P.O.V.

Today was the day! I know that Annabeth cannot wait another second for our first class period, when we would give the students back their papers. Let me tell you, for someone who was supposed to be a genius, Hermione Granger didn't do very good on our little challenge. Here's her paper:

1\. Who was the Greek god of death? ~ Hades  
2\. What was it called when a muggle &amp; a god had a child together? ~ half-muggle  
3\. How many maiden goddesses were there, &amp; what were their names? ~ 1; Artemis  
4\. Name all of the metals used in weaponry to kill monsters. ~ steel  
5\. Who was the god of prophecy, &amp; what method did he use? ~ Apollo; the Oracle of Delphi  
6\. Who was the oldest Olympian god/goddess? ~ Hera **(A/N ~ Thanks to call me snuffles for this one!)**

The only one that she got right was the one about Apollo, which made Rachel happy, at least. But seriously? STEEL to kill monsters? As if. When Annabeth gave back their papers, Hermione flipped out on her. "THERE IS NO WAY I DID THIS BADLY! YOU MUST HAVE GRADED IT WRONG, OR INTENTIONALLY MESSED UP, BECAUSE YOU GAVE NEVILLE A 100%! THERE'S NO WAY THAT HE DID BETTER THAN ME!" Then to make matters even worse, Hermione made the worst mistake you can make while talking to a child of Athena, especially Annabeth. She got right in Annabeth's face, &amp; hissed at her "You are nothing but a stupid blonde. _**"Crap!"**_ I swore to myself. I sent Draco a stay-out-of-it look, &amp; ran over to help Thalia &amp; Rachel restrain Annabeth. Hermione smirked. "It seems that I have hit a nerve." Then I got mad. "That's it! No one insults Annabeth &amp; gets away with it! Twenty points from Gryffindor &amp; detention! And be glad it isn't more! Oh, and just for the record, I'M the one who graded your paper, not Annabeth." Hermione's smug look faded, to be replaced by one of shock. It only got worse for her, though. Lily, my little sis, marched up to her &amp; said, "Who's your Head of House, Miss Granger?" She looked down at her feet, &amp; whispered, "Professor McGonagall." _Uh-Oh, she's dead meat_, I thought gleefully. Aunt Minny is Annabeth's big sister, &amp; she _hates_ it when people pick on Annabeth. "Well then, take this to her, right now." Lily said coldly.

Hermione's P.O.V.

_The nerve of her! She obviously has Percy under some sort of spell, that's why he hasn't left her for me yet. That awful Lily girl must have poor Nico under her control, too! I have to do something about it! _I thought to myself furiously on my way to Professor McGonagall's office. When I got there, I knocked on the door &amp; heard her call out, "Come in." I went in &amp; handed her the note. McGonagall read it, her mouth drawing into a thinner &amp; thinner line as she went. "Sit down, Miss Granger." she directed. I did, &amp; she asked me, "What happened?" So I explained the whole situation to her. "I see. And do you have your paper with you?" I nodded yes, &amp; handed it to her. After she read through it, Professor McGonagall looked at me &amp; said, "Miss Granger, you were given the correct grade. The correct answers are:

1\. Thanatos  
2\. demigod, half-blood, or godling  
3\. 3; Artemis, Athena, &amp; Hestia (Hera had kids with Zeus)  
4\. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, &amp; Stygian Iron  
5\. Apollo; Oracle of Delphi  
6\. Aphrodite

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open for a minute. Then Professor McGonagall said, "It says here that you also insulted one of the teachers. Who did you insult, &amp; what did you say?" I gulped, &amp; stuttered, "Umm, it was A-An-Annabeth, &amp; I called her a dumb blonde." McGonagall looked stunned for a moment, then her nostrils flared out, &amp; she gave me detention for a month, on top of the detention Percy - _swoon! _\- gave me.

Once she was done, I went down for lunch, trying to figure out the best revenge plan. I don't care what happens, I will get my revenge on Annabeth, &amp; I will get Nico for my own. Plus, there was something strange about those people... I just can't figure out what it is. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, my awesome readers!

As most of you probably know by this point, this story has been getting a lot of negativity. This was the very first story i had ever written, and i had been hoping people would like it. Apparently i was wrong. So i am ending this story, at least on this site. If you would like to read the rest of the story, it is on quotev, same title, with the author name DaughterofAthenaAOE. i will be continuing to write fanfiction, though.

Thank you.

HalfBloodGryffindor


	9. Chapter 9

Lily's P.O.V.

It had been a month since we had all come to Hogwarts. During the week, we would have a day of teaching, followed by 2 days of classes, followed by 1 day of half teaching/half classes. then Friday would be all classes. It was finally Friday, &amp; we had almost made it through our first month of school without blowing anything/anyone up, destroying anything, being attacked by monsters, killing anyone - although Annabeth did come close to killing that Hermione girl - or blowing our cover. So naturally, Percy had to go &amp; screw everything up. Well, that's my brother for you!

Right after lunch, we had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Naturally, Nicky was nervous. I mean he practically is the Dark Arts. He was already tense enough, with most of the guys in the school convinced he was the son of the "Dark One" (A/N ~ Voldemort, but Nico thinks they mean Hades), &amp; he was afraid to either confirm or deny it. If he confirmed it, our cover would be blown, &amp; Annabeth would kill him, but if he denied it, Uncle Hades would probably kill him. Not very good choices, if you ask me. I was trying to calm him down, whispering to him in Ancient Greek. **_"Nicky, look at me. You need to relax, you're starting to make the ghosts turn purple."_** When he didn't respond, I rolled my eyes, &amp; grabbed his head, pulled him in, &amp; kissed him as hard as I could. That seemed to do the trick, because he responded, &amp; when I was done, he looked at me &amp; said, **_"Thanks, angel. I needed that." "You're welcome."_** I replied. On the way to the D.A.D.A. room, we passed by Professor Snape, a.k.a. Sevvy to us demigods. He was the head counselor of the Nemesis cabin at camp, but taught at Hogwarts during the school year. You should have seen the looks on the Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin's faces when we walked into our first lesson &amp; tackled him in a demigod pile. I swear, they stared for so long that I thought their faces had frozen like that!

We walked into the classroom with the rest of the gang, but Professor Umbridge wasn't there yet. I really hoped that she wasn't as bad of a teacher as she was of a dresser! When she walked in, she immeadiately said, "Wands away! Please get out your copy of Defensive Magical Theory &amp; read chapter 1. There will be no need to talk. Begin!" Ugh, reading. And of course, our books were in English, so we couldn't read it. I walked up to the front of the room. "Professor Umbridge? We have dyslexia, so we can't read the books. However, we can read in Ancient Greek, is there any way you could translate our books for us?" She just looked up at me, &amp; simpered, "Oh, I don't think so, Miss Crites. How will you ever learn if I do it for you?" Now I consider myself to be a very patient person - oh, be quiet, Percy! - but this is where I draw the line. I mean, I am a greek goddess, for crying out loud! "Holy Hera!" I snapped, making everyone in the class jump. "Are you sure that you want to make me angry?" Umbridge just smiled her little half-smile, &amp; whispered, "Are you sure you want to make me mad, dearie?" I was getting so mad, &amp; then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Nico. **_"Angel, just relax a little, ok? You're about to vaporize the class."_** I looked around the room, &amp; saw that he was right. Everyone was squinting at me, I had started to glow a bit. **_"Ok, Nicky. I'll try." _**I smiled at him, then turned to Umbridge &amp; gave her my best I'll-deal-with-you-later stare, &amp; walked away, but only after saying "Erra eh korakas!" **(A/N ~ means "go to the crows" in Ancient Greek)** to her.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Holy Hera? Are you sure that's what she said?" I asked Ron impatiently. "Yes, Hermione, for the tenth time, I'm sure! Why?"  
"Maybe nothing, but... I have to go to the library!" I decided, then sprinted off. "Why?" I could hear Harry ask Ron. "Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library."

**A/N ~ Uh-oh! Looks like Lily doesn't want to admit that she messed up! I want to thank everyone who has read my story, &amp; please, please, please, keep commenting, following, &amp; giving me hearts! *Percy does his baby seal eyes* "Pwease do what she asked!" Percy, what are you doing? "Annabeth told me to help you out." Oh. Tell Annabeth that I said thanks for the help &amp; that she's my favorite sister! "'Kay! Bye!" See ya, Kelp Head!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ~ I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my own Seaweed Brain;)**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ah-hah! I've figured out their little game!

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Yes, my dear Rachel, what is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked me. Nico, Lily, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy &amp; I were up in his office, talking. I had had one of those times where I just started painting, &amp; it revealed the future. I took a deep breath, &amp; said "I wanted to show you this." Then I yanked the sheet off of my painting, &amp; Dumbledore jumped. Yeah, my prophecies aren't exactly rainbows &amp; unicorns. The painting showed Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, &amp; a bunch of other wizards attacking our small group of demigods. Thalia was unconscious, Nico was tied up, and Annabeth, Percy, Lily &amp; I were fighting for our lives. Dumbledore looked sternly at me &amp; said, "How on earth did you come up with this? You cannot seriously expect me to believe that this is the future?" "Well, no, it isn't -" At this, Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief "- but it is a possibility. The future changes based on people's actions." "And how do you know this, my dear?"

Now came the hard part. Convincing him that I'm telling the truth. I tried to keep my heart from pounding, but it wasn't working very well. "Sir, do you know anything about the Oracle of Delphi?"  
"Of course, but what does that have to do with this?"  
"Well, the oracle moves its spirit around, &amp; at the moment... I am the Oracle of Delphi."  
For a moment, he looked like he wanted to argue, but to my surprise, he just nodded. "So what do we do now?"

Lily's P.O.V.

That's when I stepped in. "There is a Olympian Council meeting tomorrow, that I have to attend. If Uncle agrees, then we will wait until the right time &amp; tell them." "Very well, my dear goddess." Dumbledore replied. "Nicky, can you shadow-travel us down to the lake? I need to get back to my full strength for the council meeting tomorrow." "Sure, Angel." And with that, we were gone.

Luckily for the people who were eavesdropping behind the door.

AT THE BLACK LAKE~

Lily's P.O.V.

"Ok, guys, I need just a bit of a recharge before the Council meeting tomorrow, ok? Percy, you first!" He nodded at me, &amp; then closed his eyes. After a moment, a wave came up from the lake, &amp; shaped itself into a little ball. He tossed it towards me, &amp; I swallowed it in one gulp. Then it was Thalia's turn. She did the same thing, except that she made a ball of electricity. I ate that, too. Then I turned towards Nico &amp; gave him my puppy dog look. "C'mon, Nicky! I'm staving!" I begged him. He just smirked for a minute, then complied. He summoned a bunch of shadows, &amp; I drank them down like they were nectar. "Ahh, that's better! Now then, its the weekend, &amp; I have to go get dressed for our date." I ran up to the dorm room that I shared with Thalia, Hermione, &amp; Lavender. Quickly, I threw on a dress &amp; touched up my makeup, ( /lily_crites_date_night/set?id=109192265&amp;lid... ) &amp; ran out to meet Nico.

I asked him, "So where are we going?" Nico just smiled &amp; laughed. "You'll see." Then he laughed some more at the pouty face that I was giving him. We walked into Hogsmeade, &amp; up to this old, run-down house that the locals called the Shrieking Shack. There, Nico had set up a beautiful picnic for us. We sat down &amp; ate sandwiches, lemonade, cookies, &amp; ambrosia &amp; nectar for me. Then, at the end of the picnic, Nico said to me, "Angel, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes for a minute, ok?" I did, &amp; a minute later, I heard him say, "Ok, open them." I looked down, &amp; he was on one knee in front of me, with the most gorgeous ring that I had ever seen. Then he said...

Nico's P.O.V.

"Lily Crites, I have known you for 7 years now, &amp; dated you for 5. I have been happier during that time than I think I have ever been. Would you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" She just stood there staring at me for a minute, &amp; I felt like an idiot. Why on earth would a girl, especially a _goddess_, want to marry me?I went to put the ring back in my pocket, when she finally answered, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Nicky!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's P.O.V.

It had been a bit over two months since those exchange students came to America, &amp; a couple of weeks since the last time I had flirted with Annabeth or Lily. So, this morning before either of the guys in their group of friends got there, I walked up to them. When I was still about 10 feet away, Annabeth, Thalia, &amp; Rachel all squealed at the exact same time, then shrieked in that weird language that they're always speaking in. "WHAT!? You're engaged?!" Once my ears had healed, I strolled over to the girls, &amp; said, "Miss me, gorgeous?" All 4 of them turned &amp; glared at me. "What?" I shrugged it off, &amp; turned my attention to Lily. "So, beautiful, you, me, 8:00 tonight?" She just glared at me &amp; growled "Try to get it through your thick skull, Potter: I have a boyfriend." I just glared right back, &amp; retorted "Oh, come on! Its obvious that he has you under some sort of spell! He is obviously Voldemort's son, the Sorting Hat almost shouted it out during his sorting!" Then I leaned over &amp; kissed her, &amp; then kissed Annabeth. When I stood back up, I saw 2 very angry faces staring at me: Nico Di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson. Percy looked like he was about to snap, but Nico held him back, &amp; for a second I was relieved. Then he took a step forward &amp; said in the most deadly voice imaginable, "Did you just kiss my fiancée? Did YOU just KISS my FIANCEE?" Then Percy got involved. "Nico, stay back for a moment." he ordered. Then he walked up to me, &amp; grabbed me by the collar. Then, I started to shoot spells at him, but they all just bounced off of him. "WHAT ARE YOU?" I yelled.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I stepped forward, &amp; gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. Then I turned around, retched a little, &amp; said, "The rest of the school will find out, unfortunately, you won't be awake to find out. Percy, Nico, please hand him over. Its time I got my revenge." They just smiled &amp; Percy dropped him. "Just make sure you leave some for us. Are we going with the normal?" Nico called out. "Luna, Draco, Neville, Seamus, while we're dealing with him, would you like to join the rest of us in front of the staff table?" They nodded, &amp; we dragged out the little git who dared to flirt with my besties.

Rachel's P.O.V.

You could hear the screams of pain coming from the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes at the kids of the Big Three, but I could see where they were coming from. I stood up, &amp; got all of the demigods up to the front of the room. I turned to Lily: "Would you do the honors?" She closed her eyes for a moment &amp; concentrated, then a podium of abalone shells &amp; black bones appeared. "Hey! You're the Ghost Queen now, aren't you?" Lily just blushed &amp; said, "Yeah, I guess I am." Then I stepped up to the podium &amp; began. "How many of you have heard of the Greek myths?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ~ Holy Hera! My story has been read so many times in the 4 days since I first published it! Thanks so much to all of you, &amp; may all of the gods bless you! (Or at least not blast you to ashes)

Ron's P.O.V.

What? What do Greek myths have to do with them? I'm so confused! But, like the impulsive person I can be, I stood up &amp; called out, "Oh, don't try to feed us this bullshit! We already know the truth: Nico Di Angelo is You-Know-Who's son!" Just then, thunder rumbled, &amp; lightning struck outside, even though there was not a single cloud in the sky. Percy, Nico, &amp; Thalia had already come back in, &amp; were now up there with the rest of their friends. Rachel waited for a moment, then when people didn't stop talking, she yelled, "ENOUGH!" That got people to shut up, &amp; quickly, too. "Now if you're done accusing my friend of things that aren't true. While he is a child of the Dark Lord - " at this, everyone in the Hall started screaming. "HOLY HEPHAESTUS! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH, SO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Everyone was silent, instantly. "Thank you. Now, while he is a child of the Dark Lord, it is not the same Dark Lord that you are thinking of!"

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Oh, really? How can there be another Dark Lord, one that we haven't even heard of?" I said with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor McGonagall start to stand up, but then that tramp Lily walked forward, &amp; said "Well, Rachel is trying to explain that, but you Gryffindors keep interrupting her. Now sit down, &amp; let the girl finish already!" I started to sit back down, but then I noticed something that made me gasp in fear. Her eyes were glowing bright blue, like a crystal clear ocean.

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Okay, so like I've been trying to tell you for the last half hour, our class is much more important than you think. Miss Granger, can you tell us what a hero from the Greek myths was?" Hermione stood up, cleared her throat, then said in a clear voice "The heroes from the Greek myths were considered to be legends. Some of the most famous included Heracles, Perseus, &amp; Theseus. They were supposedly demigods, children of gods &amp; mortals. But they're just fake! Gods, Demigods, monsters, none of them exist! They're all just a bunch of fairy tales!" She finished up, &amp; I could tell that we were all thinking the exact same thing. Luckily, only Nico voiced it: "Crap!" Then, our luck got worse. From all around the room, you could here the same voices: "Oh, gods don't exist do they?" "Just legends, are they?" "The gods are just fairy tales, hmm?" Then, there was a flash of golden light, &amp; all of the witches &amp; wizards had looks of shock on their faces as 3 men appeared. I managed to get out, "We are demigods, those things you call legends. " All of the demigods stood there in shock, and then you could hear one word being said by 4 people - Thalia, Percy, Lily, &amp; Nico - "Father."


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia's P.O.V.

When Dad flashed into the Hall, I kinda freaked out a little. Okay, maybe a lot. I kinda ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug. Hey, don't judge me! We all know that Nico, Lily &amp; Percy did the exact same thing. That's when Hermione - ugh! - stood up again. Except this time, she had pulled out her wand, &amp; was pointing it at our dads. "How did you manage to Apparate into Hogwarts? Its not possible!" Oh, schist! I thought to myself. Now she's in for it! Dad got mad, but I stepped in before things could get too ugly. "Hermione, this is my father, &amp; my uncles - Zeus, Poseidon, &amp; Hades." She just laughed at me. "Oh, please! Do you honestly expect me to believe that these three are the Big Three, Lords of the Sky, Sea, &amp; Underworld?" "Believe me if you want, I don't care. But you will realize that you were wrong, &amp; I expect a full apology then." She must have seen the murderous glint in my eyes, because she just swallowed &amp; sat down. My dad continued, after giving her a glare that would've made Medusa envious. "Anyway, my daughter, we will be sending you reinforcemants from both Camp Half Blood &amp; Camp Jupiter. The Stolls, Leo, Piper, Jason, &amp; Sydney will be coming tomorrow. You will need help, Thalia. The final battle is coming up sooner than you think." With that, he flashed out of the Hall. Luckily, Nico, Lily, &amp; Hades managed to put up a shadow shield quick enough so that no one got vaporized by accident. Poseidon soon followed, &amp; then only Lord Hades was left in the Great Hall. "Wizards! Listen closely, for I shall only say this once: This is my son. Nico Di Angelo is my son. If I hear any of you say that he is Tom Riddle's son again, I will come up here personally &amp; deal with you. By the way, Nico, congratulations." Then he flashed out, too.

Lily's P.O.V.

I called out, "Okay, all demigods line up! Introduce yourselves again, but this time with full titles!" There was a lot of grumbling, mostly from Percy, but Annabeth &amp; I shut him up quickly. First up was Annabeth. "Hi, everyone. My name is Annabeth Chase, &amp; I am the daughter of Athena, the official architect of Olympus, survivor of the Titan's Curse, survivor of Tartarus, finder of the Parthenon statue &amp; one of the Heroes of Olympus." Most of the guys in the room were drooling even more now. Great. Next up was Nico. "Hello, everybody. I am Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, the Ghost King, survivor of the Lotus Casino, survivor of Tartarus, &amp; one of the Heroes of Olympus." We all kept on going, &amp; after each one, the wizards eyes just bugged out even more, until I thought they were going to pop. "Hey. I'm Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, &amp; one of the Heroes of Olympus." Then, all that was left was Percy &amp; me. "Hi. I'm Percy - " Annabeth &amp; I both smacked him "OW! Fine, Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy or I'll feed you to Mrs. O'Leary. I'm the son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt &amp; Hades' Helm of Darkness, survivor of the Titan's Curse, Survivor of the Achilles Curse, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Survivor of Tartarus, &amp; one of the Heroes of Olympus. I am the slayer of the Minotaur, the Furies, the Titan Lord Kronos, and many more." He stepped back, blushing. Only Annabeth &amp; I knew how much he hated reciting all of that. Finally, it was my turn. All of the girls in the Hall smirked at me, probably expecting me to have no accomplishments or anything. Well, were they going to be surprised! I took a deep breath, &amp; said:  
"Hello. I am Lily Crites, daughter of Poseidon &amp; Amphitrite. I am the goddess of the current &amp; tides, the Ghost Queen, slayer of the Macedonian drakon, blessed by the gods Zeus, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, &amp; Ares, &amp; by the goddesses Aphrodite, Athena, &amp; Artemis. I am one of the Heroes of Olympus." When I was finished, everyone in the Great Hall was staring at me, until Hermione Granger stood up. "Wait, so if Nico's the Ghost King, &amp; you're the Ghost Queen..." she trailed off. "Yep!" I said happily. "We're engaged! Now then, we will be doing a full display of our powers tomorrow, when the rest of our friends get here. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

Lily's P.O.V.

It was the next day at breakfast, &amp; we were still laughing at the looks on peoples faces as they walked by. Even the girls that had previously been trying to steal Nicky &amp; Percy from us had finally realized that it wasn't going to happen. Suddenly, we heard that hellhound of a janitor, Filch, screaming in the hallway. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He burst in the room with his hair standing on end, sopping wet, &amp; smelling like burnt cat. Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, &amp; I just looked at each other &amp; smiled (the boys were too busy laughing). We all said at the exact same time: "They're here!" The doors of the Great Hall crashed open once again, this time with 6 familiar figures standing there. The wizards in the Great Hall were screaming, wile the demigods were laughing hysterically - even Aunt Minnie &amp; Sevvy. In the doorway, there was a guy covered in flames, another riding a horse made of storm clouds, with a gorgeous girl hugging his waist. Finally, there was one more girl who was being carried in a chariot made of water, pulled by a black Pegasus. Then, there were 2 brown haired boys, who looked so much alike that they could've been twins. They just stood there for a couple minutes, taking it all in. In that time, the Annoying Trio got a bunch of their friends together &amp; started to cast spells at them. Now, I don't know about you, but whenever I see someone trying to hurt my baby sister &amp; her friends, I get mad. I rose up to my regular goddess height - about 10 feet tall - and cast a protective shield in front of my friends before screaming "ENOUGH!" Then, once I had the crowds attention, I said to the flaming lunatic, _**"Leo, put out your flames already, your scaring the idiots!" **_He did so instantly - Leo's scared of me - &amp; the wizards relaxed a little when they saw that it was just a scrawny 18 year old kid (they're all around 18, Lily used the Mist to make them look younger). Then, I walked up to them with the rest of the demigods, &amp; they all exchanged hugs, stories, &amp; news of what was going on in the mythological world. Then, I remembered the wizards in the Hall. "Oh, sorry, everybody! Let me introduce everybody - " "Ah, but that is not everybody that came, child." At that familiar voice, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Draco, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Aunt Minny, Sevvy, &amp; I all looked at each other with wide eyes. Then, Dumbledore voiced what we had all been thinking: "No, it can't be... can it?" Piper, Jason, Leo, &amp; Sydney just smiled &amp; nodded. Travis &amp; Conner were too busy picking the wizards pockets to answer. Then, a familiar man came thru the door. He was wearing a frayed tweed jacket, had a longish scruffy beard, &amp; shoulder length brown curly hair. If you need another clue to who he is, here it is - he was sitting in a wheelchair. He calmly looked around the Great Hall &amp; said, in his best teachers voice, "Hello, students. My name is Mr. Brunner, but you can call me Chiron."


	15. Don't Insult the Horse

Nico's P.O.V.

Of course, that little bushy-haired _empousa - _she had to be one, she practically ate Percy alive one time, still haven't told Annabeth about that - had to get up. She walked up to Chiron and said in the most snotty voice possible, "Are you claiming to be _the_ Chiron? The great trainer of heroes from Greek myths?" Chiron just nodded at her, curious to see where she was going with that. She started to laugh at him, &amp; I started to get mad, then saw the look on Chiron's face, &amp; instantly knew that she was going to pay for that. She finally managed to get out, "Sorry to point it out to you, but in case you haven't noticed, you're in a wheelchair!" I almost blew up at her, &amp; I could tell that Annabeth wanted to, too, but we knew that Chiron had everything under control. He just smiled at her, then started to rise out of his wheelchair, like us demigods had seen him do over a hundred times before. He then pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow, and aimed it at her face. While we were trying not to crack up, he said, in that super calm voice that he only uses when he's pissed, "Now do you believe who I am, my dear?"

Hermione got all red, apologized, then did a walk of shame back to the Gryffindor table. Then Dumbledore came over, &amp; started to talk with Chiron. Having seen these little reunion-type things before, I knew that it would be a few hours before Chiron would be done talking, so I led everybody up to the front of the room, &amp; we started introductions. It basically went the same way that last night did:  
"Hi guys, I'm Jason Grace, the son of Zeus. I slew the Trojan sea monster, killed the Titan Krios, was the praetor of New Rome, saved Hera, the Queen of the Gods, &amp; I am one of the Heroes of Olympus."  
"Hello, everybody. My name is Piper McLean, &amp; I am the daughter of Aphrodite. I saved Hera, am head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, &amp; am one of the Heroes of Olympus."  
"Yo, people of Britain, wassup? This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, speaking! Let's see, what have I done? More like what haven't I done? OWW!"  
That last bit was Annabeth pulling him away from the podium by his ear. I called out, "That's all we'll get to hear from Leo Valdez, folks!"  
"Hi, everyone! I'm Sydney, I'm not telling you my last name because I hate it. Anyways, I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I just came to camp, so I don't have any accomplishments under my belt yet. Percy - over there talking with Blackjack - &amp; Lily are my big brother &amp; sister."  
Finally, the Stoll brothers were up.  
"Hi, everyone! I'm Cravis -"  
"-and I'm Tonner!"  
I cut in - "Everybody, meet Travis &amp; Conner."  
"Nico, you're -"  
"-no fun!"  
Then, Conner brightened. "Anyways, we're the sons of Hermes!"  
"Yeah, &amp; we're also 2 of the Heroes of Olympus!" Travis added.

Then, one of the Slytherins cut in. "That's it? You two are useless!"  
Travis &amp; Conner just smiled. "We're not the ones without their wand, now, are we?" And with that, Conner pulled a wand out of his pocket, &amp; the wizard stared frantically checking his pockets.

**NEXT DAY:**

Hermione's P.O.V.

I can't believe that little jerk is engaged to Nico! I have to stop her from completely ruining his life, &amp; I think I know how to. During Hand-to-Hand Combat, one of our new classes, I challenged Lily to a sword fight. I thought I could beat her &amp; completely humiliate her, but she won by just the tiniest bit. Ok, maybe she destroyed me. So after class, I hid in the entrance hallway, &amp; waited for Nico to come up from by the lake, where we had been practicing. Once he came up, I quickly hit him with the Imperius Curse. My expression was neutral, but on the inside, I was squealing with happiness. I was about to save my gorgeous, demigod heartthrob from that evil little witch. All of a sudden, I heard Lily &amp; Annabeth talking from outside the hallway. I commanded Nico to come over to me, &amp; quickly started to kiss him. After a few moments, I heard them coming around the corner, heard the gasp from Lily that I had been waiting to hear. I smirked into the kiss, &amp; pulled back. "Oh, hello there, Lily, Annabeth. Fine day, isn't it?" I saw the tears streaming down her face, &amp; felt my heartbeat speed up. I. had. achieved. victory.

Lily's P.O.V.

_Oh. My. Gods... _


	16. Hellhound Bait

**Last Chapter:**  
_I commanded Nico to come over to me, &amp; quickly started to kiss him. After a few moments, I heard them coming around the corner, heard the gasp from Lily that I had been waiting to hear. I smirked into the kiss, &amp; pulled back. "Oh, hello there, Lily, Annabeth. Fine day, isn't it?" I saw the tears streaming down her face, &amp; felt my heartbeat speed up. I. had. achieved. victory._

_Lily's P.O.V._

_Oh. My. Gods... _

"Nico? W-wh-what are you doing? I thought you loved me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I was about to run out to the lake to be alone - &amp; to throw my engagement ring in - when Annabeth grabbed my shoulders. "Annabeth, let me go, I just want to be alone!" I sobbed. "Lily, wait! I don't think that this is what it looks like. Look carefully at Nico..." I did what she said, &amp; took a good long look at him. Then, I noticed it. Nico had a blank expression on his face, &amp; his feet... His feet were floating about a foot off of the ground! That's when I figured it out, &amp; I started to get mad. _**"Why you little witch! How dare you curse my fiancée!" **_ I then punched her in the face &amp; that helped me to let off a little steam. "Lily, calm down! She'll learn not to mess with us when we do our power display later. C'mon, girlie, lets get Nico to Chiron. Maybe he'll know how to fix him." Annabeth said, trying to comfort me. It worked, too. I couldn't wait for that little jerk to see exactly what she was messing with.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ugh! That stupid Annabeth! She ruined my plans to get Nico for myself &amp; for that she has to pay. I think that I'll try the same thing on her, except first have Percy tell her that he hates her, &amp; never really loved her in the first place. So the next day, I saw Percy alone in the halls, on the way to Mythology class. I quickly took my chance, &amp; shot the Imperius Curse at him. But for some reason, it just bounced off of him! "Bloody hell!" I whispered.


	17. Schooled by the Centaur

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Chiron had taken over teaching the Greek mythology class, which was great, because I was really getting sick of having to deal with that Granger girl all of the time. At least during Combat Training, I could throw my dagger at her if she started to mouth off. So we were once again students in Chiron's class, like old times. Luckily, that awful Umbridge woman wasn't there when Chiron got out of his wheelchair, so she didn't know that he was a centaur. We would have class on the grass by the Black Lake, so that Chiron wouldn't have to be stuck inside as a centaur.

Today when we went down to the Black Lake for Mythology Class, Chiron was in his wheelchair. We were all confused for a moment, until we saw Professor Umbridge was there. Apparently she was inspecting all of the teachers now. Chiron started his lesson, today's being about Achilles. Percy and I had a laugh about this, since Percy has the Achilles' Curse and all. Chiron called up Percy to demonstrate, &amp; said, "Now, as all of you know, Percy is a half-blood, the child of a mortal woman and Poseidon, the god of the sea. He also -" Suddenly Umbridge was shaking with anger, yelling at Chiron. "WHAT?!" She calmed down a bit, then continued. "Ahem, being an official Ministry representative, I can guarantee that the Minister would not allow a filthy, dangerous, half-breed into the school." At this, Chiron started to look a bit angry, but Umbridge kept on going. "Its bad enough having those idiotic, filthy, barbaric centaurs in the forest, but letting one teach in the school? **(A/N ~ Firenze) **I refuse to allow any more half-breeds into this school!" Finally, that awful toad had finished her rant, &amp; noticed all of the demigods staring daggers at her. Percy had taken out Riptide, Thalia had her hand on her silver bracelet, &amp; Rachel had gotten out her blue plastic hairbrush. Finally, Chiron broke in. "My dear Professor, I believe you are mistaken. There is not one centaur teaching at Hogwarts." The toad interrupted him again. "What are you talking about? Have you not noticed the filthy beast clomping around the first floor?" "You interrupted me, my dear. I suggest you refrain from doing that again, my students are quite overprotective of me. As I was saying, there is not one centaur teaching at Hogwarts. There are two."

After he had finished saying that, Chiron went &amp; started to rise out of his wheelchair, like he did at breakfast this morning. Once he had gotten completely out of his chair, &amp; Umbridge had gotten over her shock, she did the worst thing that she could do in front of 16 demigods - she started shooting spells at Chiron, our teacher, the man - or horse - who had practically raised me. That was the final straw for me. Quicker than anything, I pulled my dagger out of is sheath, &amp; threw it at her. It caught her sleeve, pulling her backwards, until it buried itself into a tree up to the hilt. Now she was stuck to the tree, having dropped her wand as she was pulled back. Having taken care of her, I turned to Chiron to ask him to please continue the lesson, but what I saw made my heart stop. Chiron was laying on the ground, with blood pouring out of his flank.

Quickly, I told Nico to get him up to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. Then I turned to Lily &amp; asked her to go get Dumbledore - he needed to know what happened. The rest of us stayed outside, keeping the attempted-murderer at knife point. After a bit, Lily &amp; Dumbledore came outside &amp; told Umbridge that someone named Cornelius wanted to talk to her. He stayed with us then, until a couple minutes later when Nico came out with Chiron. He was all fixed up, but still a little pale. That was the end of classes for that day.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily's P.O.V.

So, I finally found out why Ginny Weasley hates Annabeth &amp; I. Its because Harry Potter is her boyfriend, &amp; she was upset that he was flirting with us all of the time. So, we figured out a way to fix the situation so that we would both get what we wanted. She wanted Harry back, while Annabeth &amp; I wanted him to stop flirting with us, &amp; to get payback for Hermione trying to ruin my engagement. So, we came up with a plan.

At the next fan club meeting, Ginny was going to suggest having Annabeth &amp; I sing in front of everybody. They would all think that we are horrible singers, so they would agree. Annabeth &amp; I would sing "Girl At Home", by Taylor Swift, to Harry, so that he would go back to Ginny. We were going to put our plan into action tomorrow, after our demonstration this afternoon. This is going to be fun.

Piper's P.O.V.

It was right after lunch, &amp; all of the demigods, including the demigod teachers &amp; Chiron, were outside by the lake. We had spent all morning practicing, &amp; had everything figured out. That was lucky, because lunch had just finished in the Great Hall, so the wizards were coming outside for the show. Once they had all sat down in the seats that the Hecate cabin had built - kind of like the ones around the campfire at CHB - I stepped up to the front of the group of demigods. "If everyone would please pay attention during our demonstration, that would be perfect. Do not call out things, but clapping &amp; cheering is always welcome. If anyone does not listen to these rules, they will have automatically volunteered to help with our demonstration." I said, using my charmspeak. "Now then, let's begin with the children of the king of the gods, Zeus!"

At this, Jason &amp; Thalia stepped forward, while the rest of us stepped back nervously. We had all seen before how deadly their lightening could be. Thalia called down lightning &amp; made a storm, while Jason flew around &amp; summoned his storm spirit horse, Tempest. Then it was Percy &amp; Sydney's turn. While Percy did water shows with the Black Lake, Sydney called forth some of the water creatures, &amp; did shows with them. Next up was Nico. He pulled out his stygian iron sword, &amp; I could feel the cold coming off of it from the stands. Then, he plunged the blade into the dirt, and said, _**"Spirits! Come and serve your king." **_The ground cracked apart around him, &amp; skeletal warriors and ghosts came out. Then, he whistled, &amp; from out of the shadows came Mrs. O'Leary. She went bounding over to Draco &amp; licked him until it looked like he had stood under Niagara Falls. Leo was just about to start showing off, when Lily collapsed next to me. I instantly knew what had happened. "NICO!" I cried out, &amp; he came running over. "How long has it been since she was last at full power?" I asked him. "Uhhh, I don't know, maybe 6 months?" My mouth dropped open in shock. "WHAT?! DEMIGODS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE, NOW!" I screamed, &amp; they all sprinted over. Once they saw Lily, they immeadiately knew what to do. We all got into a circle around her, &amp; then Percy &amp; Sydney started. They covered her body in a thin layer of water. Each of us went in turn, giving her a bit of our powers. Thalia &amp; Jason created lightning balls &amp; tossed them at her. Leo shot a column of flames her way. I charmspoke. Rachel used the power of the Oracle, along with a bit of Apollo's healing magic. Nico then went up to her, &amp; enveloped her in shadows. She sucked them all in, &amp; finally stood up. But it wasn't over yet. Lily started to glow, &amp; right before she revealed her true godly form, she put up a force field of water &amp; shadows, to keep anyone from being vaporized. Once the shield vanished, she looked like her old self again, even more beautiful than anyone at Hogwarts had ever seen her. ( /cgi/set?id=109782119 ) While the witches &amp; wizards looked on, stunned, we all ran at her &amp; hugged her. "WELCOME BACK!"


	19. Chapter 19

Lily's P.O.V.

It felt so good to be at full power again! I can tell that everyone else - the rest of the demigods - are really happy about it, too. We spent all of today just catching up, &amp; it felt like old times. Piper &amp; Sydney were ecstatic when they found out that Nico &amp; I were engaged! They immeadiately got together with Rachel, Thalia, &amp; Annabeth to start planning it. I just hope that they don't go too overboard! Annabeth &amp; I had told all of our friends about our plan for dinner, &amp; they were really excited. When we walked into the Great Hall, I saw Ginny Weasley give us a smile &amp; a big thumbs-up.

That night, as Annabeth &amp; I were headed to the Great Hall, I said, "Are you ready to get payback on Harry &amp; Hermione?" "Definitely, Lils." she answered. As soon as we sat down with the rest of our friends, Hermione came walking up to our table. When she got there, she stuck her nose in the air, &amp; said snottily, "Annabeth &amp; Lily, we dare you to sing. In front of the entire school. Right now." _**"Why that little -"**_ Nico started to get up, but I pulled him back down. _**"It's ok, big guy, Annabeth &amp; I have this under control." **_Annabeth looked at me for a moment, before turning to Hermione &amp; saying, "We accept. Just give us one minute." She walked away &amp; sat back down at the Gryffindor table with a bunch of the Fan Club members.

After a minute or two, we got up from our table &amp; stood in the middle of the tables, but at the front of the room. We had talked to Dumbledore about this earlier, so he knew what was going on. I used my magic - one of the perks of being a goddess - to create two microphones, one for me &amp; one for Annabeth. Then, I called out, "Excuse me, if I could have your attention? Thank you. Some of the witches here - I think you all know who I'm talking about - have asked Annabeth &amp; me to sing for you all, so that's what we're going to do. Let's get started!"

Then, I prayed to Aphrodite for some gorgeous new outfits. Luckily, I'm one of Aunt Aphrodite's favorite nieces, so in a couple of seconds, we both had beautiful new dresses &amp; shoes on, our hair &amp; makeup done, &amp; nails painted. /cgi/set?id=109860144 &amp; /cgi/set?id=109863633 I looked at our outfits &amp; gasped. _**"Thanks, Aunt Aphrodite!"**_ I whispered. As I looked around the Great Hall, I could see all of the wizards drooling, as well as Percy &amp; Nico. Luckily for them, Leo, Jason, Draco, Neville, Seamus, &amp; the Stolls were not drooling over us. Then we started singing. We began with this one:

**"Girl At Home"**

Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that.

I don't even know her,  
But I feel a responsibility,  
To do what's upstanding and right,  
It's kinda like a code, yeah,  
And you've been getting closer and closer,  
And crossing so many lines.

And it would be a fine proposition,  
If I was a stupid girl,  
But honey I am no-one's exception,  
This I have previously learned.

So don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
I see you turn off your phone,  
And now you got me alone,  
And I say,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that.

I just wanna make sure,  
You understand perfectly,  
You're the kind of man who makes me sad,  
While she waits up,  
You chase down the newest thing,  
And take for granted what you have.

And it would be a fine proposition,  
If I was a stupid girl,  
And yeah I might go with it,  
If I hadn't once been just like her.

Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
I see you turn off your phone,  
And now you've got me alone,  
And I say,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that.

Call a cab,  
Lose my number,  
You're about to lose your girl,  
Call a cab,  
Lose my number,  
Let's consider this lesson learned.

Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Wanna see you pick up your phone,  
And tell her you're coming home,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that.

It would be a fine proposition,  
If I hadn't once been just like her.

We sang that song directly to Harry, &amp; his face got redder &amp; redder throughout the song, until his face was as red as Ginny's hair. After we had finished that song, I looked over at Hermione. She was fuming! I almost started laughing, it was so funny! Then we did 2 more songs, &amp; finished up with Who I Am, by Jessica Andrews. It was awesome! When we were done, everyone but Hermione &amp; a couple of other girls stood up &amp; cheered. Then, once we sat back down, Dumbledore made an announcement: to formally welcome all of us to Hogwarts, there was going to be a ball!


	20. Chapter 20

To all those who are bad-mouthing my writing:

I apologize if this story isn't your cup of tea, but too bad. This is _my _story, my _first_ story that I ever wrote, the story that was my gateway to fanfiction. And yes, I will willingly admit that I have gotten so much better at writing since then. But for all of you out there who are going to comment negatively on my story, I ask just one favor of you:

AT LEAST HAVE THE GUTS TO POST IT UNDER YOUR OWN NAME INSTEAD OF AS A GUEST!

I don't care if you leave me bad reviews, I really don't. But if you leave them under your real name, that will give me the opportunity to respond to your critisism and try to make my writing better.

But posting things like this:

"Ugh, I hate OCs. Especially when they're as Mary-Suish as "Lily." God, I'm gonna throw up."

Isn't going to help anybody. And yes, that is a review that someone actually posted. Here's another one:

"An-an-an-an! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! So wrong! The Golden Trio are the good guys and Draco is supposed to be the one who picks on people! Not vice versa! Whats with him getting all chummy? And why did you make the Golden Trio seem like morons? Draco is supposed to be the idiot here. NOT VICE VERSA! You. Are. Such. A. Clueless. Writer.

Hmmph."

Posting things like this isn't going to help anyone, people! This is the kind of feedback that makes young writers quit writing, period, because they begin to think that they just shouldn't write because they are terrible at it. And without people writing, we wouldn't have any more fics in the world! How terrible would that be?

So I'm not asking for an apology, I'm not asking for a million great reviews - although they are always welcome;) - I am just asking that people think before they comment.

In the meantime, please try to remember that this was my first fanfiction that I ever wrote. The only reason that it is still being updated is because I am transfering it over here from quotev.

Thank you all,

DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS


	21. Chapter 21

So here is an example of a review that I received less than an hour ago:

LaLaLandGal:WATS UP WITH YA'LL, THIS STORY DESERVES TO GO TO HADES AND BACK, THEN CHOPPED UP LIKE A TITAN AND PUT IN TARTARUS,! Horrible, awful, no good, ungodly, Nyx-like story. YA'LL DESERVE TO E THROWN IN THE PHGETHENON! AND THEN THE STYX WITHOUT AN ANCHOR! AND FINALLY THE LETHES, YOU F*CKER! And I don't have a fanfic account! HAHAHA! MY SIX YEAR OLD BROTHER WITH A CONCUSSION COULD WRITE BETTER THAN THAT!

First of all: if you are going to insult me, at least make sure that you spell things right, especially your insults. Lethes? That's not a thing, sweetie.

Second of all: for all you out there reading this, just put yourself in my shoes for a moment. Pretend you're me, and you see something from pop up in your inbox. So you get all happy, thinking, "oh, a review! this'll be a great way to end the day!" And then you open it, and you see this. It sucks, is basically what I'm getting at.

So thank you, LaLaLandGirl. And you know what, love? Right back 'atcha, 'cause I'm not going to let you stop me.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT SIMPLE, PEOPLE!


End file.
